pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Noivern
'''Ash's Noibat is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum. It is one of Ash's few Pokémon that hatched from an egg and is the fifth Pokémon he caught in the Kalos region as well as the fourth in his current Kalos party. Biography Noibat first appeared as an egg. It was found by Hawlucha who was training and was given to Ash. It soon hatched into Noibat. Noibat was then scared by everyone surrounding him and lets out a powerful Supersonic screech as he cried. However, he was quickly calmed down by Ash. After eating some fruit and drinking some water, Noibat attempted to fly but couldn't keep in the air even with help from Ash's Hawlucha and Fletchinder. Noibat, along with Hawlucha, was then kidnapped by Team Rocket. After Hawlucha freed him they both retreated to a nearby cave and evaded Team Rocket. After reuniting with Ash and his friends, Noibat decided to join Ash's team and Ash gladly caught him. Later, Noibat was used to help Ash compete in the Pokémon Sky Relay competition. But even though he lost the tournament, he successfully learned how to fly and made Ash, Hawlucha, Fletchinder and all of his friends proud. Since he has learned how to fly, Ash has used Noibat more frequently, such as helping to find the right direction in dark caves, where to find moss for medicine making and to join Talonflame in searching for lost Pokémon, including finding Clemont's Chespin and Bunnelby, a Tyrunt who was stolen and evolved into Tyrantrum, and an Eevee who ran off from the gang. Ash called out Noibat to stop Team Flare's Pokémon with Supersonic, and then was called again to meet and join the Zygarde core, nicknamed Squishy. When Squishy ran off, Ash used Noibat to find it. While fighting Team Flare, it reveals that Noibat knows Tackle. Noibat had to deal with a Breloom, after he accidently bumped into it. This caused Breloom to get angry and used Poison Powder on Noibat, poisoning him completely. However, a wild Floette showed up and healed Noibat with Aromatherapy. When Floette and Breloom were captured by Tam Rocket, he managed to track them down and free the captives with his newly learned move, Acrobatics. Personality After hatching from an egg, Noibat was an inexperienced flier and a bit of a crybaby when it gets stressed and upset. However, it does wish to fly. Noibat seems to have an affection for Ash, as he was the only one to calm it down when it cried. This is because he was the first person Noibat saw after hatching. Noibat also seems to admire Ash's Hawlucha very much and looks up to him as big brother figure and has a similar relationship with Talonflame. Noibat appears to have the ability to use ultrasonic waves to help it decide if the fruit is bad or good and locate someone in dark places. Noibat appears to like Ash, seeing him as a parent figure, as such Noibat seems to want Ash's approval and to make him proud. Known moves Voice actors *Yuka Terasaki (Japanese) *Marc Thompson (English) Trivia *Like Dawn's Quilava, Noibat took the shortest amount of time to hatch from its egg (one episode). *Noibat is currently Ash's only Kalos Pokémon that is part of a 2 stage evolution. Gallery Ash Noibat Egg.png|As an egg Ash Noibat Supersonic.png|Using Supersonic Ash Noibat Tackle.png|Using Tackle References Serebii, The magazine showed that Noibat will evolve into Noivern in a future episode. es:Noibat de Ash Category:Character Pokémon that hatched from eggs Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon